


Oh My Gaga!

by Me_Me157



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me157/pseuds/Me_Me157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After turning down Blaine's proposal, Kurt is having second thoughts. So he heads home to Lima to have a heart to heart with Blaine, but he is not prepared for what he sees going on in Blaine's bedroom between him and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Gaga!

**Author's Note:**

> I have read stories showing Kurt's reaction to finding out Blaine and Sam are together, but then I thought how he would react to seeing them in a sexual situation. 
> 
> This is one of the first Blam stories I wrote. I hope you enjoy it.

Driving through Lima all Kurt could think about was Blaine. In fact he was on his way to Blaine’s house at this very moment. He really needed to see him. He knew that turning down Blaine’s proposal all those months ago was the right thing to do at the time. He and Blaine were not the same people they were when he was at McKinley not to mention the fact that he was seeing Adam at the time and still was to be honest. It’s just that since Blaine graduated and would be moving to NY and attending NYADA in a few weeks he was wondering if he made the right decision. That is why he was back in Lima to have a talk with Blaine to see if in fact there was still something there between them. Of course he didn’t tell Adam this. As far as Adam knew he was just coming home to visit his father and Carole, and to make sure his father was doing well health wise.

As Kurt was pulling up to Blaine’s house he noticed that Blaine’s car was in the drive way and figured he was home. He walked up the walkway feeling giddy and nervous at the same time. He didn’t know what to expect, but he had a good feeling about the outcome of the conversation he was about to have. He rang the door bell hoping that Blaine would answer the door. Instead it was their house keeper Estelle. She and Kurt did not like each other, but Kurt was not going to let that bother him tonight.

“Good evening Estelle, I’m here to see Blaine.” Kurt said as he walked in the house before Estelle could stop him.

“Mr. Blaine is not home right now.”

“Really, because I see his car is in the drive way.”

“Yes his car is here, but he is out with Mr. Sam for the evening. They went in his car, and I don’t know when they will be back.”

“Well whatever comic book store or super hero movie they went to see I’m sure they will back soon, so I will just wait in Blaine’s room for him.”

Kurt expected Estelle to argue and tell him he can’t be in Blaine’s room when he is not home. Instead she just smiled at him and said

“Ok, that is fine by me. You do remember where Mr. Blaine’s room is right?”

Surprised by her response Kurt smiled at her and nodded his head to indicate that remembers and headed upstairs. As Estelle was walking back to the kitchen she softly said to herself,

“I was going to head out early tonight, but now I’m sticking around for the fireworks that are surely going to go off when Mr. Blaine and Mr. Sam come back.”

Kurt walked into Blaine’s room and although most of his things were already packed up and shipped to his place in NY he was still hit with a flood of memories of the times Blaine and him spent in this room. He couldn’t help but to smile and think that he made the right decision to come back here and talk to Blaine. He was going to sit and wait on Blaine’s bed, but then thought that Blaine might come in and see him on his bed and get the wrong idea. So he chose to sit in a chair in the far corner of the room and wait for Blaine to come back.

Kurt must have fallen asleep while waiting, but was woken up when Blaine’s bedroom door flew open and he and Sam came stumbling in. The fact that Sam was with him did not surprise Kurt. What did surprise Kurt was what they were doing when they came in the room.

They were in a heated kiss while removing each other clothes. Obviously this started before they even got to the room because both of their pants and belts were already undone, Sam’s shirt was off and Blaine was tossing that to the side and Sam was working on Blaine’s Polo top. They were so caught up in each other that neither one of them even noticed Kurt in the corner.

By the time they made it over to the bed they both were down to their under ware, and still kissing passionately. Sam fell back on the bed and scooted to the top while Blaine crawled on top of him, never breaking the lip lock they had going on. As Blaine moved from Sam’s lips and started kissing down his neck Kurt heard him say,

“God Sam, I have never been so turned on in my life. You just don’t know what you do to me! I just want to feel you inside of me so bad that it hurts.”

All the while Sam had his head back, eyes closed and moaning happily enjoying what Blaine was doing to him. Kurt was a little hurt to hear Blaine say something like that. Did that mean that Blaine was never that turned on with him? He wanted to say something but the words were stuck in his throat.

Kurt just sat and watched in shock as Blaine kissed down Sam’s chest stopping to lick and suck on both of Sam’s nipples. He then moved further down licking and kissing Sam’s amazing abs, and then ran his tongue along Sam’s perfect V that led to where Blaine really wanted to put his lips, around Sam’s perfect dick. As Blaine hooked his fingers in the top of Sam’s under ware and was about to pull them down, Kurt found his voice and yelled out,

“Oh my Gaga, what the hell is going on here?”

Hearing Kurt’s voice from the other side of the room had the same effect as having an ice cold bucket of water dumped on the both of them at the same time. Blaine jumped up and turned around so fast the he fell of the side of the bed. Sam moving in the opposite direction hit his head on the headboard. They both were looking back and forth between each other and Kurt who looked like he just walked in and caught his parents having sex. Blaine, who recovered from the shock of Kurt being in his room, was able to speak first.

“Kurt, what the hell are you doing here in my room? I thought you were in NY living the life with your boyfriend Adam?”

“Me, what the hell are you doing with Sam? You were about to…. Oh God I can’t even say what you were about to do. I don’t even want to think about what was going to happen next. So what? I turn down your proposal and you reduce yourself to being an experiment for a straight guy?”

“First of all Kurt, I didn’t reduce myself to anything, second Sam is not straight his Bi and third you still haven’t told me why you’re here.”

“For starters if you’re about to have sex with Sam then I’d say you reduced yourself a lot, and you know how I feel about guys who claim to be Bi, so I won’t even get into that. More importantly I came here to talk to you about us. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately and you have been of my mind a lot. I thought maybe I was little too hasty in turning down your proposal. I thought that with you about to move to NY that maybe we can give our relationship another try. I’m not saying that we would get engaged, but maybe start dating again. You know, get to know each other all over again. Now I have to ask how serious were you about that proposal if already you’re about to hop into bed with Sam?”

“Kurt, I asked you months ago to marry me and you turned me down and told me that we are never getting back together. That you found someone in NY and that I should find someone and move on too. Well that’s what I did. I moved on, with Sam and despite what you think about bisexuality I’m happy with Sam. Turning me down was the best thing you could have done for both of us.”

“You don’t mean that Blaine. You can’t possibly be as happy with Sam as you were with me. Just think you and I can be living in NY together, making both of our dreams come true. I’m even willing to forget about this whole nonsense with you and Sam. Especially since you are coming to NY and Sam will be here in Lima. We belong together and you know it.”

While Kurt and Blaine were talking Sam discretely put his pants back on and was waiting to hear what Blaine was going to decide. He can usually tell what Blaine is thinking just by looking at his face, but right now he could not tell what was going on in his head and the was bad. In his mind he was preparing himself for the worst. History has shown that he was never anybodies first choice. He thought history was about to repeat itself, so he just hung his head and waited for the ax to fall. He was not going to pressure Blaine the way Kurt was. Sam was not prepared for what he heard next.

“Kurt, you are and will always be my first true love, and you will always have a special place in my heart. But I’m no longer in love with you. In fact the love I feel for you now is more like a friendship kind of love not a romantic kind. I hope that one day we can be really good friends, but I’m with Sam now and that’s where I plan to stay. As far as NY, Sam and I are both moving there since Sam got into the school of his choice as well. I'm sorry Kurt, but I think you should go now.”

“You are making a big mistake Blaine. Please don’t come running to me when Sam decides he would rather have pussy again and he will. Mark my words! I’ll be waiting to say I told you so!”

With that Kurt stormed out of the room and down the stairs where Estelle was waiting.

“Did you see Mr. Blaine and Mr. Sam? Are they not the cutest couple you have ever seen?”

At that moment Kurt realized why she let him wait in Blaine’s room. She set him up to see that. Kurt walked to the door muttering

“Evil Bitch!”

Estelle followed him saying

“Come back and visit again soon.”

Back in Blaine’s room Sam could not hide the huge smile that was on his face.

“You chose me. I can’t believe you chose me over Kurt.”

“I will choose you a thousand times over Kurt or anyone else for that matter. Sam I have never been as happy as I am with and I can’t wait for us to start our lives together in NY."

Sam pulled Blaine over to him and kissed him, and although this kiss was filled with same passion as earlier it still felt different somehow. When Sam pulled back and looked Blaine in the eyes he knew why the kiss felt different without Sam saying anything. He could see the love that Sam had for him in his eyes, but when Sam said

“I love you Blaine Anderson with every fiber of my being!”

Blaine’s heart just melted.

“I love you too Sam. More than you will ever know.”

That night when they had sex it felt different. It wasn’t their first time together, but it was their first time making love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. All comments are welcomed.


End file.
